


After Life

by ouro_boros



Series: Camaraderie Hard Won [3]
Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome, an extension of sun beams bursting off him, more conversations over a corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros
Summary: Taking place after "Sun Beams Bursting Off Him, He Never Could Survive in the Dark," Antigone and Eric continue preparing bodies. Antigone asks a hypothetical question.Written for the dialogue prompt, "Would you come to my funeral?"





	After Life

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine this being like... a couple hours after Sun Beams ended. I would have put this conversation somewhere else in time and space, but it just fit the tone of Sun Beams, and its the same phase of their relationship. They aren't any closer between the previous installment and this, whereas I don't think the Antigone of "Our Fête is in Your Hands" could imagine spending any length of one-on-one time with Eric Chapman.
> 
> Also, this is the very first fic I'm posting from college! Isn't that crazy? I'm honestly missing high school more than I thought I would. And I have no idea where I can record podfics on campus! I'm going to die! (Luckily I recorded a couple before I left home, but still! Death is imminent!!)

"Would you come to my funeral?"

Eric startled. They were working deep into the night, and while he prided himself on his resilience, even he was getting tired. Honestly, he'd expected Antigone to leave ages ago. The embalmings for which he'd requested help were complete; Antigone had more than fulfilled her promise. Yet she kept working. As she dressed Miss Heurassein in her burial outfit, Eric could feel the dedication and care she put into her work. He admired her for that, though he doubted anyone could think wholly of one thing for fifteen years and not become dedicated.

"Depends," he responded, shooting for a light tone to lessen the morbidity of the question and the atmosphere. "Who's running it?"

"Oh. Well. Rudyard, I suppose. Though, he can't embalm, so you'll have to do that—if, if you. Would."

"Of course. You've embalmed enough of my corpses for me to return the favor."

"Well... Really, I embalm  _ my _ corpses, and then you steal them."

He'd been referring to the night's events, but fair enough.

"Mm, tomayto tomahto."

"Now that I think of it, if I die before Rudyard, how will he perform any funerals?"

"You could teach Georgie to embalm."

"Oh, like she'll stay long enough for that to happen."

(Eric had doubts about that, but he moved on.)

"Rudyard could hire someone else? Calliope seemed interested in the business, assuming she's an adult by the time you've died of course."

"Calliope's leaving Piffling the moment she's able. Besides, Rudyard wouldn't corrupt our family business with outsiders."

"Well, I could always take over the mortuary."

Antigone stared at him.

"Not that I'm not an outsider."

"You mean... Run Chapman's, every part of it, embalm and bury your bodies,  _ and _ embalm Rudyard's?"

"I suppose."

"You've... had to ask for my help with only your business to handle."

"Yes, well. It's a busy season."

Antigone adjusted Miss Heurassein's glasses and smoothed her hair. She slid the body into the freezer, straightened her back (as much as her spine would allow after years of slouching over her work), and looked for the next body.

"The important thing, then,” Eric joked, “is that you don't die before Rudyard does."

"That shouldn't be too difficult. I'm sure someone with homicidal tendencies will be aggravated by one of his services soon enough."

"Oh… I doubt Agatha would allow that."

"She would. She'd investigate afterwards. But she'd allow it."

"Well.  _ I _ wouldn't allow it then."

"Is Chapman's a private investigation service now as well?"

Eric performed a laugh (which sounded exactly like “haha;” he wasn’t very good at it, but it was a hard habit to break when he so rarely felt uncomfortable enough for it to emerge) and shook his head, resisting the urge to wag his finger in a "oh, you" gesture. 

Instead, he said, “I do have the experience!” and immediately regretted bringing that era of his life to mind. Fortunately, Antigone was not intrigued. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Where’s the next body?” she asked, still looking around the mortuary.

“Miss Heurassein’s was the last one.”

“Oh. Well. In that case, I should be getting back.”

“Right.”

Neither moved. Then Eric started, “Um,” which apparently prompted Antigone to head to the lift with a muttered farewell.

“...right,” he repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I named Miss Heurassein for a character in my favorite game which was recently re-released! Tales of Vesperia, and Estellise Sidos Heurassein, were formative parts of my childhood that I've been reliving with some gusto. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! I can't be certain, but I think the next installment will feature Georgie and Eric bonding. And also some marijuana.
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
